The present application relates to computer technology, and particularly to virtual memory management, such as by an operating system.
Applications, such as computer programs, executing on a computer, have many different modes of handling virtual storage. An application obtains and releases virtual storage via system calls, and relies on the computer to manage the virtual storage. Typically, an operating system of the computer manages allocation and freeing of the virtual storage. For example, the operating system manages an association of a virtual memory frame and a corresponding real frame, the real frame being a memory space in storage of the computer. The operating system may also manage swapping the real frames in and out of the storage.